Zira's life
by Hannah-MaKayla
Summary: My name is Zira, yes the Zira that twisted and lied to many lions. The lioness that went crazy. But really? I never was crazy! You just to hear my story and reasons for doing what I did. Listen and hear to the story of my life.


What was Zira's resentment towards Simba? This is her story.

"Today is Zira's naming ceremony." a voice said excitedly. "Yes, yes. I'm very sorry about her father, though. We all miss him." another one said. I could tell the first voice was my mother's. Saba was her name, I think. The other one I didn't know, but I heard often. I opened my eyes to see light shining through the cave's entrance. I lived on Pride Rock with my mother, the other lionesses and the King. I never knew my father, but heard that he was noble and wise. He died before I was born. I wasn't to be the heir to the throne here, but I was of noble birth. So, I was to be presented anyway. My mother was a brownish red color and had red-purple eyes. The lioness she was talking to was a dark tan and had amber eyes. "Hello, Zira." The lioness greeted me. I looked at her in response. I couldn't talk yet, but was close. "Three weeks already, Sarabi. She will be a huntress before long. Won't you?" my mother conversed. In walked a golden male with a red mane. I knew that this was Mufassa, the King. "Hello, little one." he purred. "Zaren would be proud to be her father." he said sadly. My mother nodded and asked, "How long before Regier arrives?" Mufassa replied, "A few minutes. It's sun high now." My mother went to grooming my fur. "Come, my Queen." Mufassa said, walking away. So Sarabi was my mother's friend and the queen. "Say good-bye to Aunt Sarabi." my mother said between licks.

Soon, my mother moved me to the entrance to the cave and stopped grooming me. I heard calls and noises of many animals. Some were loud and scared me. I scooted closer to my mother. I looked to the edge of Pride Rock. There sat Mufassa and Sarabi. Speaking to them was a little blue and white bird. I tried to see what was making those sounds but couldn't. I saw the bird bow and hop over to me. He grinned and nodded, as though approving. The King and Queen backed up to let someone up the rock. Two baboons appeared on the edge of the rock. One carried a stick with three fruits on the end. The older one hugged Mufassa and bowed to the queen. The younger one bowed to both. I could make out something about getting old and a replacement from the older one. "This is Rafiki, my nephew. My replacement." the older one said. "It is sad to see you go, Regier. Welcome, Rafiki. Your age?" Mufassa questioned. "Seventy-two. Give or take." Rafiki replied with a thick accent. "Regier, after thirty long years of service to the throne and one hundred and three to life, I, Mufassa, release you from your duty. In your place, Rafiki will stand. Goodbye, old friend." Mufassa stated. Regier nodded and handed his stick to Rafiki. He smiled at me and took a step back, off of Pride Rock.

Rafiki moved to me without hesitation. He stooped down and asked, "Her name?" My mother looked at me. "Zira," The baboon smiled and nodded. He picked me up and went to the edge of the Rock. At first I thought he would drop me. Instead he thrust me into the air, keeping a firm hold on me. I looked out to the crowd of animals who were cheering and then directly down. I expected to see Regier's body. Not a trace. I wondered what had happened. I looked to the sky which was blue and cloudless. I felt a wind and saw something coming toward me. I looked harder to see feathers, grass, and ash in the mix. It swirled around me and I pawed at it. I heard, "My daughter," whisper through the wind. I knew that it was my father's spirit. I smiled. Rafiki eventually lowered me and walked back to my mother. "Was that?" she asked. The baboon nodded. "He is proud."

Mufassa went back to the edge and roared, "Sarabi is with cub. Rafiki says it is a son. If it is, he will be betrothed soon. Since Zira isn't related to us and is of noble birth, my son and she will be betrothed." I looked to my mother who was grinning. "Aunt Sarabi?" I asked. Was she my real aunt? "Friend of mine. Not my sister." she replied simply. I nodded. Betrothed? What was that?

A week later, I learned about who I was. My mother and father were from another allied pride. They were wiped out by a fire. My mother escaped with the leader, my father, and came here. They stayed for a while because their home and pride was gone. My father stayed here while Mufassa checked the boundaries. Not long after he left, hyenas attacked the pride. They fought back, but my father was killed. They brought him Regier, who took care of the body. Soon after, I was born.

I became more curious and began to explore. Soon, Mufassa took me with him to the watering hole and other places in the Pride Lands. He treated me like his own since my father was gone. One day, my mother came out of Pride Rock when Mufassa and I got back from the watering hole. "Sarabi!" my mother yelled. Mufassa told me to stay there and took off. I was alone. I heard someone say, "So, you're Zira." I turned around to see a male with a black mane approach me. I knew from my mother that this was Scar. He was Mufassa's younger brother. I saw the scar from which he got his name across one green eye. He was terrifying, yet handsome. "Yes," I answered him without fear. "What's going on?" I asked him. "The prince's birth." he answered. "Why so important?" I asked, feeling left out. He lied down beside me and replied, "He is the heir to the throne and your fiancé." I thought for a moment and then asked, "Fiancé?" Scar sighed. "Future husband." he said. "I don't even know him. I may even hate him. Why can't I be a lone lioness? That's got to be easier and less, well, icky." I murmured. Scar replied, "Life isn't fair. Not many get that. You are noble so you must be betrothed to someone or your line will be lost." He looked out to the savanna. "Soon, you will become pushed aside since the prince is born. Mufassa will drop you and move on to the freshest piece of meat." He glanced at me before continuing. "If you are to keep the attention on you, you must do something. One, you can learn to hunt. Two, you can become the prince's little friend. Hmm, the first one would work better. " I realized that he was right. "Thank you, Scar. " I said as I got up to leave. "Please, call me Taka. Scar is so, barbaric. It was a cruel nickname the king gave me when we where cubs." I nodded and went off to the base of Pride Rock.

I smelled something as I laid there in the shade. Mouse. That's what it was. I followed its trail to the little creature. It was the size of my paw and brown. I crouched and stalked to it. The little thing was eating a seed as I pounced on it. I landed on it with such force that it died. I walked back to the snoozing Scar-Taka. "Hey!" I exclaimed. He opened one eye and I dropped the mouse in front of him. "Good. Catch more of those and bring them here." he told me. I did as I was told, catching four more. As I went to bring them to Taka, my mother came out and exclaimed, "A strong male." I went back to my business and took the mice to my new friend. "Thank you, Zira. You've caught me my lunch." he praised. I said good-bye and walked to my mother. "Is he ok?" I asked, making conversation. "Yes. He is strong. You want to come see him?" she asked. "Yes, I want to see my future husband." My mother smiled. I thought that maybe I could get double the attention if I did both things.

We walked into the cave to see Sarabi lying by a golden fluff. I grinned. "What's his name?" I asked. Mufassa smiled at him then at me. Sarabi answered, "Simba. After my grandfather." I walked to my fiancé. He opened his eyes and blinked. His eyes were a soft red-gold. He had a tuft of mane on his head. It was a red shade. I smiled at him. Maybe I could live with sharing the attention. He sneezed and yawned. I may have been older than him, but I could live with the thought of him and I King and Queen of the Pride Lands. I hadn't thought that I would be queen of the Pride Lands. I bowed and exited with my mother. "What do you think?" she asked. I thought of a good answer that wasn't a lie. "He will be strong and smart. Not to mention handsome. I don't want to think of that yet. Maybe we can just be friends for now." My mother obviously liked that answer as she ran to tell the other lionesses. One of them was to give birth any day now. Her name was Sarafina and the father was a male from another allied pride. I knew that she was going to be a rival in contesting for Simba's love. We may be betrothed but he could refuse me for another. I needed to steal his heart before anyone else. That was my plan. And it will work.

Two days later, he was presented to the animals. I yelled and cheered as loud as I could. When the ceremony was over, Sarafina gave birth. The cub was a female with cream fur and teal eyes. I knew she was beautiful and I would have a contest. I was now three weeks old and had become a better huntress. True, Simba and the new cub, Nala, (what a stupid name) got most of the attention of Mufassa, but I got more from Taka and the lionesses. I started to hunt rabbits and small prey. When I would catch one, I would show the lionesses, Mufassa, Simba, and then to Taka. He would praise me most of all. One day at the watering hole, I looked at my reflection. I had gotten bigger and sleeker. I noticed that I was red-gold with a deep brown tail tuft. {A/N: I want to change her color here!} My eyes were reddish gold, like Simba's. I had a dark brown stripe going from my forehead to my tail. I saw another lioness across from me and asked, "Am I pretty?" I wanted to know so badly. I thought that she would say no. She looked me over, "Yes, Zira you are. Why? Do you want to impress the Prince?" I nodded. It wasn't a lie because I wanted to be Queen, and to get there, I needed Simba to love me. She smiled. "Come on, let's go back to Pride Rock. It's getting late." I followed her home and slept by my mother.

The next morning, I decided to get Simba breakfast. I needed to start my plan to power. I snuck out early to catch him something. I went to the watering hole, hoping to find something. I had gotten better and stronger. Maybe, just maybe, I could catch a field hare. On a hard day, the lionesses would get one. I followed a set of tracks to their burrows and stalked a young one who strayed too far from his family. I pounced and caught its shoulder. I silenced it before it could utter a single sound. I killed the hare with a quick bite and ran with it to Pride Rock. The young Prince was up and so was Mufassa. They sat on the peak of the rock and were they were talking. I waited patently for them. As they bounded down the rock, I called, "Simba! Hey, I got you and Nala breakfast!" He smiled and ran into the cave and brought out Nala. Mufassa walked over to me and asked, "How did you manage this? I thought that you only caught mice. Who taught you?" I smiled as Simba came over with Nala behind him. "I taught myself and this is the largest thing I've tried to catch yet. Well, dig in." Simba and Nala ripped the pelt off and began eating. I waited until Mufassa had left to tell the lionesses. "Wow! I can't believe you caught this by yourself." Simba exclaimed. I smiled. He had blood on his muzzle and nose. Maybe I could teach him to be vicious. "Hello, Zira." Taka greeted warmly a few minutes later. We had become good friends and even though he was old enough to be my uncle, I kinda liked him. Not as a mate, but as a brother. "Prince Simba. Nala." he said, adding a little sneer at Nala's name. I snickered. "My brother wants to see you, Zira. Good job on the kill!" he called as I went to . Freedom or power? "Well, I...I like Simba a lot, but I like being without a tie-down. I don't know. I-I'm confused." I shook my head to emphasize my point. He nodded and replied, "I'll give you till the full moon to give me an answer. I won't tell anyone if you'd like." I nodded and bowed and walked out. The first thing I did was run to Taka. I had a feeling that he had something to do with this. I sped to the napping male. "Taka!" I yelled. He raised his head. "Oh, Zira, did you find the king?" he asked innocently. I growled, "What are you playing at?" He took on a dumb look and said, "Why, Zira, I don't know what you are talking about?" I narrowed my eyes and said as menacingly as I could, "With my betrothal." He brightened, "Ah, yes, my plan! Not here, come with me." He got up and loped off to the north-east. I followed him. We ran past the watering hole, past the acacia forest, and past the border. "Wait!" I called. "We went past the border!" He slowed and called back, "Almost there!" My lungs were burning and my breath ragged. I felt like I was going to die.

We came across a graveyard. Not just any graveyard, an elephant graveyard. He began to walk. I went to catch up to him and was stopped by an eerie laugh. The cackle was coming from an elephant's scull. Three sets of eyes appeared from the scull. I knew the laugh and the eyes. I growled and whispered to Taka, "Hyenas!" He nodded. What was going on here? "Hey, Scar!" one of the eyes, female, exclaimed. "Come on out, you three." Taka ordered. They obeyed. All three were grey with black spots. One was cross eyed, male, one had strange hair, female, and one with elongated fangs, male. "Oh, you brought us a snack!" the female said, licking her lips. I growled. "Oh! Feisty!" the second male said. "You imbeciles, this is Zira. The Prince's fiancé. Oh, soon to be ex-fiancé.'' Taka said. I looked at him and said, "Are you ever going to tell me what your big plan is?" He nodded and walked toward a indention in the earth. He waved me to him and said, "Follow me." He jumped in the crevice and on the nearest ledge. I followed as did the hyenas. "Ed!" the female yelled at the cross-eyed one when he ran into her. "Hey, come on, Shenzi, he didn't mean to." the other male said. "Banzi." Shenzi shook her head. I tuned them out and followed Taka.

We went fairly deep in the rift and came across steam geysers. They had an eerie green glow to them and were very warm. "Here?" I asked, patience running thin. "Yes, here." he replied, sitting on a perch. "What's your big plan and how does it involve me?" He smiled an evil smile. "The death of the king and the prince." I was surprised, but strangely interested. I nodded as the hyenas sat behind me, listening too. "One: Simba and Nala are lured to the elephant graveyard and killed by a group of hyenas." They snickered. "Two: Who knew that the Prince would be caught in a stampede in the gorge and the king went to save him? Who thought that they would both perish? Sad Uncle Scar takes over and makes an alliance with the hyenas. They prosper and live without Mufassa being mister royal pain in the- hmm." I thought for a moment and asked, "Our betrothal?" He nodded and answered, "You refuse him and that Nala takes your place. Two in one. No one but me to be king. Oh, and who is my heir? Zira." I smile. Scar will be my ticket to power. "I'm in." He nodded and replied, "So what are you going to do?" The hyenas cackle as I say, "Refuse Simba.''

I manage to catch a young crane as I return to Pride Rock. "Zira, where were you?" my mother asks. "Thinking and hunting." I reply tiredly. She nods and takes the bird from me. "Good job." she says, hefting the kill. "Thanks." I tell her that I need to go and find Mufassa. Thankfully, she doesn't ask why as I turn to the cave. As I enter, I run into Nala who was looking for Simba. "Have you seen him?" she asks me. I shrug and continue into the cave. "Zira," Mufassa greeted. I bowed low and said, "I have made up my mind." He stares at me and asks, "I didn't expect this so soon. Well?" I gulp. I really hope he doesn't take this the wrong way. "I can't do it." I whisper. Scar's plan has holes in it, but Simba's birth is a one-way ticket. I look up and say, "I'd like to continue being Simba's intended." I wonder what Scar will think. "Good." Mufassa says. I can tell he doesn't mean it. "Is there something else?" I ask, curious. "I've already told the Pride that Nala will take your place." he says guiltily. "Oh," I didn't know what to say. "I will try to take it back." he says. "Well, if it's easier for you, I won't say anything until you find a way to take it back." He nods. I bow and leave. Great. What have I done? What will Scar say? How will this effect his plan? Well, since everyone thinks Nala is Simba's fiancé, maybe Scar will too.

I find my way to Nala and Simba who are play fighting and call, "Any room for me?" Simba replies, "Yeah, come on!" I do and begin. My sleek body circles the two who are double-ganging me. Nala jumps for me first and I evade her, tripping her as she passes. The cream female tumbles into a dust cloud and Simba jumps for me. I let him hit me and tackle me. I smile sweetly at him. He has a wondering look on his face as I use my hind-legs to push him off of me. I hold on to him and flip with him. I pin him and turn to Nala, who is still getting up. I plow into her side and pin her, too. "Wow!" Simba exclaims, "I'm glad you're on our side!" I let Nala up and she says, "Yeah, not even Simba can pin me." I yawn and say, "Ok, I'm done. I've ran to the north border, then the south, then hunted down a rabbit, and fought off you two. I'm done!" Simba chuckled, "You are doing the lionesses' job for them." I nodded and smiled. I felt something inside me broke. I realized that Simba will be killed by Scar's hands. I didn't want to be part of this. Maybe exile, but not murder.

I will try to keep out of it though I don't even know if that's possible

anymore. I need to think. My mother asks if I was going to turn in late between coughs. I was worried for her; that red fever took a lot of energy out of her. I simply reply that I'm going to sleep outside tonight. "Are you sure?" she asks. "Yes, I need to think." I say tiredly. She nods and moves to the cave, the darkness swallowing her up. I run to the acacia forests where the giraffes feast and the warthogs sleep. I climb up a tree when the giraffes decide that I'm not a threat to their calves. I got to the top and look up at the stars. "What are you doing here?" I hear a voice ask. I raise my head and look around to see a form below me. "Rafiki?" The form swings up to sit beside me. "You are troubled." It isn't a question.

"You see, you are like the water. You ripple and flow with the current." The mandarin continues, motioning to the direction of the watering hole. "When you are angry, you make waves. When sad, you simply flow along. When you've had enough of the current, you rebel. You are unsure and confused. You want something but you don't want what comes along with it. You want guidance. The water finds help in the rain. It replenishes it and reforms you. Do what you must to stay the water. Do not make the wrong choice." At this he nods and goes down. I don't understand who or what's the rain and what I have to do. I am so confused, but I sleep on it anyway.

I return the next morning to Pride Rock with a set of hares in my jaws. Still confused about the monkey's statement, I am greeted by Mufassa. He smiled at me and said, "I will wait until tomorrow to announce the change." I nod. He means the betrothal. The king stoops down to take the kills from me. I thank him and move to the cave. I talk to my mother a little while and then move to find Scar. "Bye Zira!" I hear Simba yell at me when he and Nala ran past, heading for the watering hole.

I walked to Scar. "How is the plan going?" He smiled. "Plan A is now in effect." I nod and offer to catch him lunch. "No thank you, my dear. I have got to start doing these things for myself or I'm afraid that I will become fat." Thank goodness that the plan is already in effect and they won't live to hear the new announcement. I knew that it was time to eat and walked to under Pride Rock to see what was for lunch. I saw that the lionesses had caught a buffalo for the meal today and were just starting on it. My mother waved me over just as Mufassa was leaving. When I asked him where he was going, he answered, "To patrol the northern border." I nodded and looked out to the north border where the elephant graveyard was. Oh, no! He could find and save Simba! Gotta warn Scar! I took off towards his den. And there I saw him.

I saw him in a new light. He sat there with a little animal…..a baby antelope. The little creature was sitting calmly beside Scar, not afraid at all. "Zira!" he exclaimed. "What is it?" I disregard the antelope long enough to tell Scar what was happening. He had a look of anger on his face as he took off, giving me a parting, "Set it loose!" I looked at the baby and wondered how to do this. I decided to teach it a lesson on my hunting technique. I growled and chased after it. I chased it to the main grazing fields and turned back to Pride Rock to see what had become of Simba and Nala. When I arrived, I knew that something was wrong by the look on Sarabi's face. "What is it?" I asked, looking around for the source of the remorseful looks. "Zira, it's your mother." I look at her face; Mother was sick, not dead. "What?" I ask in disbelief. "Zira, I am so sorry." She tries to lay a paw on my shoulder.

"No, no it can't be!" I jerk away, not wanting her comfort.

I look around at the other lionesses. "You're lying!" I take off again, tears streaming from my eyes. I don't know why, but I run to Rafiki. His tree is only a few miles from Pride Rock. My feet sting from running so much, but I had to get away from there. I find the land flying past me as I run. My claws unsheathe as I near the tree. I scale the tree without any difficulty. "On, Zira," I hear the shaman mummer. I flop down in the hollow the branches made, the tears overtaking my senses. My mother is gone. She left me…..alone. I cover my eyes, not caring what Rafiki did at the moment. I feel his hands touch my feet. I let him treat the scratches on my feet and try to keep from becoming too loud. My heart aches as does my whole body. An image returns to my mind. My mother, looking at me. She was smiling and talking about my father. I realized that I would never see her smile, hear her laugh, or smell her sweet scent.

Who did I have to blame for not being there with her in her last moments? _**Scar. **_At the moment though, I didn't have the strength to care. I knew that I would get my revenge by turning his plan against him. I would make sure that Simba would survive and become king, sooner or later. I heard lions prowl past the tree, not speaking to anyone. I got up, glancing at Rafiki who was painting on a smooth set of branches that looked a lot like a canvas. I peeked out of the branches to see Zazu flying beside the live prince and Nala with Mufassa in the front of the caravan. I let a smile sneak onto my face, happy that Simba was alive. I watched as they continued to the clearing not far from Pride Rock. Rafiki was mumbling to himself when I returned to my sitting place. He looked at me and motioned to the paintings. "This is a painting of all of the lions that have lived on Pride Rock. You are here," He motioned to a little lion under two others. "This is your mother and father. And this is Simba and Nala," He motioned to two other lions beside me. There was a little marking between me and Simba that was faded while the one between Nala and him was fresh. "Simba and I are still betrothed, not him and Nala." The shaman nodded and replied, "But you will never be his mate." I nod, something inside me breaking. I did love Simba, yet what Rafiki said was earth-shattering. Nala would be his mate? I don't think so. I walked back to our, no, my home now, and went to sleep. I tried to catch some of my mother's scent before it faded forever.

I woke up the next morning, no longer sore. I realized something; today was my first real hunt! Mufassa had announced two days ago. Mother was so happy. I groomed myself, hating that it wasn't mother doing this and walked down the ramp, lionesses gathered around me. "Look at her!" they said. "She is beautiful!" another exclaimed. Mufassa grinned at me. "Zira, today you become a lioness, today you will hunt. Chose your prey!" This was important, it was what defined you as a huntress! "I chose…." I thought of all the choices and chose. "A rhino," He nodded as the others gasped. It was unheard of! "Good luck!" And I sped off to the ravine. The rhinos spent the day there and I knew of an old male that had been resting in the north side. I crept there, instinct taking over. The armored male was older, but still in good enough condition to kill me. I walked to the male and politely said, "Old One, would you like to join me for a drink?" The male accepted to my surprise and we walked to the waterhole. As he knelt down, I rammed him into the water, for rhinos cannot swim. He looked at me in full surprise as I struck again, aiming for his knee. Once it gave out, that was the end. His armor was old and my claws were sharp. I hit his spine and that was it. A bloodless, bitter end.

I didn't think of transport until now. Who would help me? I decided to ask an elephant since the oldest were the wisest. The younger female that I knew said that she would help me. Ikechi, meaning strong and lasting, helped me drag the rhino to the feasting area of the Rock. I walked to Pride Rock, feeling accomplished and full of pride. Sarabi was waiting for me on the ramp (maybe she felt it was her responsibility and maybe she felt a connection to me) and asked, "Well?" I smiled and called out, "Come and see!" The whole pride spilled out and followed me. Simba walked not too far behind me but after Mufassa. As we made the turn and the rhino came into view, all of the pride gasped. "Zira, you have succeeded and shall now be called on to hunt as an adult. I know that your father and mother look down on you and are proud." I let a tear slip down my face as he finished and I completed the tradition. I roared, full of pride and accomplishment as the pride looked over the kill. Mufassa tore into the rhino and the feast began.

Scar had not come to the feast so I went to check on him afterwards. The male wasn't in the old and musty den he slept in so I gave up, tired from the energy of today's activities. But before I laid down, I had one more thing to do.

I went to where Simba was sitting on the rock, tail dangling in the breeze, "Hey," I started. "Hi," he said glumly. "What's wrong?" I asked, really wanting to know. "You're an adult now." I wonder what that means and I ask him to elaborate as I lay down beside him. "Well, adults aren't any fun, and now that you're one, I can't count on you to play with me or help me. None of the others do without the, 'Yes, Your Majesty; of course, Young Master.' It just gets on my nerves!" He slapped his paw on the rock for emphasis. "I'll still be around to teach you things and play with you. And I promise that I will never call you 'Your Majesty.'" He looks at me and I see a glimpse of his true nature in his eyes. I see what his life will lead to. The sadness, betrayal, happiness, love, confusion, and anger of his life shows in his eyes, and I feel sorry for what the life he is going to live brings him. I feel compassion as I say, "I_ promise_," He smiles and I give him a nudge. "Well, what do you know about hyenas?" he asks. I glance out to the direction of the elephant graveyard and say, "They hate thorns. They're scavengers. They need to be driven out and killed." He nods and yawns. I look at him. He hasn't hit the growth spurt that will bring him into his adulthood. In a few years, he will be of marrying age. And I want to be his wife.

That night, I saw a vision of what was to come. For some reason, there were two prides, one composed of the supporters of Scar and me and the other Simba and the other lionesses. And then the kings showed me what would happen. And what I would have to do to bring the two prides together. I would have to die.

At this moment in time, I am an adult, sleek and living in the Pridelands. Scar had to be stopped. Nala mated with him and then left the cub named Kopa in Selena's care. Selena was a young, almost white lioness. She had eyes like Nala's because they were sisters from a different litter. Nala had ran off in search of help.

I wasn't a big supporter of Scar but he called on me to lead every hunt. Sarabi was angry with me for being his favorite. She was disappointed in me. And I knew if mother was still alive and didn't know that what I was doing was for the better, she would be too. Since I was Scar's favorite, everyone thought that we were mates. We were_** NOT**_ mates; I tried to tell everyone that but no one believed me. After Nala ran off, Sarabi became Scar's plaything. Every night, he would lead her away to do unspeakable things. When arrived back at the Rock, I was on a hunt so I wasn't there to cheer on Simba. He was now an adult and looked like Mufassa in so many ways. After I came back, Simba was chasing out hyenas. I was dragging back possibly the last zebra in the Pride Lands. His scent reached me before he did. The hyenas were running past me. "Bye, Zira!" Shenzi yelled. I wondered why they carried Simba's scent and why they were running. I resumed to drag the kill when Simba jumped out and pinned me. He clearly thought that I was a hyena and let me up immediately. "Who are you?" he asked as he studied my face. "Who are _you_?" He looked me up and down when I said, "No, you're dead!" I thought he was Mufassa and hunkered down, afraid of what had brought him back from the dead. "No, I have returned." I looked deep into his eyes and said, "Simba?" He nodded. I laughed and jumped on him. He pushed me off and asked, "Well, who are you?" I looked in his eyes for any sign of amusement or playfulness. "Who was betrothed to you?" He looked at me and then at the stripe on my forehead. "Zira," he breathed as he nuzzled me. "Welcome home, my King." He backed up. "Wait, weren't you Scar's mate?" I made a gagging sound and shook my head. "I was just his favorite….and the lead huntress," I motioned to the carcass and said, "Wanna help me bring this back?" He nodded.

After a few weeks, Nala challenged me while we were on a hunt. "Look, Zira, I understand that you don't like the idea of me and Simba being mates, but you seriously need to back off." She pushed me back as she said this and I almost lost it. "Nala he isn't yours to give and take as you please. He will choose and I hope you'll be gracious in defeat." I gave her a smile and left her to do the hunting. Simba asked me what was wrong when I came back and why I left the hunt. "I twisted my paw," I mumbled and walked to the den. "Why don't we go for a walk? If you feel well enough," He walked out and I laid down wondering what to do. I waited until sunset to take him up on the offer. Then I told him what really happened and he shook his head. "What?"

"I don't love her,"

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"What about me?"

He looked me over and smiled as he liked my cheek. "What do you think?" I smiled as our tails twined. "I love you,"

The next month, I went to Rafiki to show him that he was wrong. Before I got there, I felt Nala tackle me. "You filth!" I looked up as she swiped down at my head. I ducked and threw her off. She made her intentions clear as to what she wanted to do when she tried to bite my throat. Then I went on the offensive and the fight was over. I had her pinned with a paw at her throat when I heard a roar. Up I looked to find Simba running towards me. Nala burst in tears. "Zira!" he yelled in an angry voice. "It isn't what it looks like!" Simba lunged and I jumped away. "You attacked Nala? Why? She is with cub! My cub!" I gasped at the revelation and looked at the female, a new hatred blooming in my chest. "You-you are my mate!" Simba shook his head and swung his paw, cutting a c-shaped piece of ear out of mine. "No longer, Zira, no longer do I allow you in this pride. Take your followers and leave. I know that you have been planning to overthrow me. Nala has been keeping up with you. How could you? I trusted you!" I look at Nala, wondering how she was able to hide Kopa from Simba. "What about Kopa?" I looked at her surprise in her eyes. "It was the cub of Nala and Scar. And where is Selene, his foster mother?" Simba looked away. "He and Selene came up missing a few minutes ago. One of your followers did this!" I reeled away at the lie. The other lionesses that believed in my tale walked beside me.

My mouth moved up and down but no words came out. I was in utter shock as the pieces of the dream I had fell into place. My ear was freely bleeding now, and the other lionesses had came to where we stood. My friend, Heralin, walked to me and sat down. "I'm with Zira," As the shock faded away and I looked her over with a grateful look. Her dark tan fur was contradicted by her green eyes that brought my thoughts to Scar. Many others walked past the king and his mate and stood with me. Most had either a silver-brown or dusty yellow color and yellowish eyes showing that they came from the Grasslands where many of the females were related to the king. They left to find new mates of new places to live.

Soon, half of the pride was beside me. Even a cub sat there, know that he was unwelcome in the Pride Lands because his father was Scar _**{A/N: This is Nuka!} **_"From now until the end of my reign, none of you are welcomed in the Pridelands. If you leave the Outlands, a pound of flesh will be required or else you will not be going back to the Outlands. You have until sunset to leave." With that, Simba, my one love and new hate, turned around and walked away.

After a few months, I gave birth to a beautiful cub. She was my color, her hair covering one eye that would reveal to be a rare blue. The next week, another female, AsIoa, died. He was named Kovu, the last born before our exile. I made up a story about how Scar came to me in a dream and said that this was to be his heir. They believed me! Soon, my pride was trained to follow the dream I really had when I was younger.

Many years passed and I had became the sadistic leader the dream had called for. The only person I told of who I actually was on the inside was my only daughter. She helped me with my act sometimes too. Many animals thought that I was crazy. I guess I was because I had trained and twisted Kovu into a ruthless killer and shunned Nuka. He called me mother and sought my praise until his death. I didn't cry for I know that this was coming.

But, on to the present. Now I was holding onto a cliff for dear life as a river rushed below me. Simba's daughter, Kiara, was reaching down to help me but I knew that even if I was saved, I would never be redeemed. I refused to let go though. _Zira, my daughter, let go._ I felt my mother's presence upon me as I slid down the rock face. _I promise, all will be well. _And I let go.

The river swept me away, to another land, to another place. One that I didn't know. It was a place filled with deltas, made by the river that brought me here. I was woken up by a yowl of distress. It was late in the evening when I pried my eyes open. I looked around and saw where it was coming from. I spotted a little cub surrounded by hyenas. She stood by a body, presumably her mother's. I shook my head and tested my body. I was fine, minus the ache in my paws. As I sprung into action, clawing and flaying any grey body, I tried to remember what happened between now and when I fell. The yelps were music to my ears. My anger, fear, and uncertainty was channeled into every stroke. The cub stayed by her mother's body, crouched down. Suddenly, one of those demons bit my shoulder, causing me to falter. I was losing blood when a male lion sprang into the fray. I collapsed beside the cub. She licked my cheek. "Thank you," I smiled in response.

When he had chased the hyenas away, the male came back and looked me over. "Who are you?" he asked. I looked around at this new land, this new life I was offered. I looked at the cub and the male. Searching my mind, I came up with a story. I replied almost completely in truth, "Although I cannot remember my name, I know of my past. I come from a land that was burned by a great fire. My mother, father and I escaped. We lived together and then a great evil came into my life. He killed my father and kept me from my mother in her last moments. The male ruined my life. I fell into the river, knowing that if I was meant to have a second chance, I would be spared. And here I am." He looked at me. His muscles moved smoothly under his red pelt. He had a rare white mane. I looked at his smoky grey eyes and saw pity as he looked at my scars and ear. I looked at the cub. She was the same color with white markings. It had to be his daughter or some close relative. "Come with me," he ordered. I looked at the body. "What about her?" He only answered by shouldering it.

We walked to a place that was shrouded in acacia trees. When we passed through, I saw more and more lionesses and cubs. He had a large pride, even larger than both the Outlanders and Pridelanders combined! Their pelts ranged from a similar blondish red of the male's to a silvery white. White and red were rare colors for lions. They showed a long lineage of strong families and here was a whole pride made up of those colors. I felt a presence beside me and looked over my shoulder to see a white crane. She was looking at my wound. "Am I allowed to see it?" she asked in a strong but low voice. I nodded and she landed on my lower back, picking grass out of the bite as we walked through the acacia forest. Soon, I saw where we were headed. It was a large tree with rocks surrounding it. There was a branch that protruded from the rest of the tree. This was the one the male leaped on. He roared a deep and lasting roar that summoned the lionesses. He had left the body of the cub's mother on the rocks below. The crane flew to it and began to pick out grass and any bugs. The lionesses began to appear and were murmuring to each other. I caught the words, "Delia…..dead….who will take care of Fiane? She…..the ear….the color…..eyes!" The male looked down at the pride and called, "Silence!" The murmuring died down. I glanced at the others. They had cubs. I counted ten. All of them hid between their mother's feet. I felt a nudge on my front paw and looked down to see the cub I saved sitting there, crying. "As you all can see, Delia is dead." Many cries and roars of anguish broke out. The male nodded. "And I have found another lioness." The crying stopped but sniffles remained. "She saved Fiane from the hyenas that killed her mother. This lioness will be called Madi Tav, meaning great protector. She came from a land far away from here fed by the river that feeds us. As the pride leader, I will allow her to stay here until she remembers where her home is. As for now, Delia will be remembered as she was. My loving sister has joined the stars." He jumped down and motioned for the cub to come with him. Fiane stayed where she was even at the look of her uncle's face. I laid down beside her and comforted her.

"You know, my mother died when I was about your age." She looked up at me, tears streaming down her pretty face. "Her name was Saba. She looked kinda like you. Her eyes were purple though. She was the best hunter. She showed me how to find the best places to sleep and how to get my fur to shine as bright as the water itself. She died of red fever. I never got to say goodbye." The cub sniffled. "I did," she whispered. "Every lion has a spirit wind. My mother's was made up of feathers, seeds, and ash. My father's was grass, seeds, and ash. Both come to me every now and then. Sometimes you can smell them and sometimes they whisper to you. If you're lucky, you will find your mother's soon." The male listened in awe at my story. Fiane stopped crying as did many other lionesses. "Life may push you down, but you are only _living _when you get back up again." Everyone nodded in agreement. "You heard her. We will carry on in memory of Delia, not in sorrow." All of the lionesses got up and walked to their own parts of the forest. My new friend got up and began to walk along to the edge of the clearing. "Where are you going?" Her uncle asked. "To climb my tree," And then she disappeared into the trees. "You just let her go off?" He nodded. "Anywhere in the forest. I have birds that watch her for me," I look at him. "What is your name?" Staring into the forest and replies, " It is 'Uzairi. My mother named me Uluzairi meaning no strength. But after my first hunt when I took down an elephant, everyone called me Uzairi." I nodded. "I killed a rhino for my first hunt." I said absent-mindedly. He looked at me with utter surprise. "A rhino? Wow," I laughed at his expression. We talked about the other lionesses, who was who and who had which cubs. "We have a tendency in my pride to have twins. One usually dies at birth though. The one that survives is the strongest. Natural order you know," I smiled. He was young and funny. Not yet fully aware of what the world held, he was good company. Not to mention handsome. Did I just really think that? Well, he was. I refused to think any further on him other than that.

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked me, eyes wondering, I shrugged, really wanting to know if I would ever be able to share all of my life with him.

I yawned as the sun set, waiting for Fiane to return. Uzairi left to round up the lionesses. As the tip of the sun dipped below the mountains in the distance, she arrived. With fresh tear stains and scratched paws, she laid down beside me and cried some more. "I miss her," I licked her forehead. "I know, I know. I miss my mother too. But, we must carry on, no matter how hard it is." She looked up at me, silvery eyes shining. "Does it ever get better?" she asked. "After a while, it will. You will feel her with you. In a few years, you won't even be sad. She joined the Great Kings of the past. She is happy now," Fiane nodded and looked towards the tree that everyone gathered under. "What's going on?" I asked. One of the golden lionesses with the green eyes said, "Dawa, our female shaman is going to tell a story," I nodded and got up. I motioned to my back and said, "Hop on," Fiane smiled and her eyes shone brightly as she looked at me. I felt her little paws and weight accompany mine as she leaped upon my shoulders. I walked to the tree and took a seat around the edge of the crowd. The stork that tended to my wounds earlier stood at the base of the tree.

"Fire," she began in a mysterious voice. "Fire is what gave this pride its color. You see," she said, tossing colored dust into the air. It began to take shape as she talked. "fire was the dominate element in the world when the lion that began this pride arrived here. His red color showed he came from a region where the fire ruled every day." The dust swirled into a red lion with a red mane. "Here, he met a lioness from a wind region." The dust created a white lioness. "They both came from a land where different elements ruled. They arrived here to find others. The red lion was looking for a tan grass lioness and the white lioness looked for a brown water lion." The other colors swirled and showed the other two lions. "The water lion was looking for a grass lioness and vice versa. Neither wanted to live in this acacia forest and so they left, following the river." The brown and tan lioness disappeared, leaving the first two lions. "The wind lioness and fire lion became mates and had a cub. He was red pelted with a white mane. This race of lions still lives today." The dust changed and showed the two lions that left. "The mates that left traveled to a place they dubbed the Pride Lands." I sucked in a breath as the dust showed Pride Rock, my home. The stork told of the lion that was called Scar and his legacy. "In the end, the lions there became one pride. Oddly enough though," she stared at me while she continuing. "the lioness that had to die fell into the river that brought Madi Tav here. According to all of the witnesses, she is dead." The crane walked towards me as all eyes turned to me. "Although, one must think how serendipitous it is that a lioness falls into a river one day and another turns up here. One must wonder, _Madi Tav, _if you are the same lioness who fell. Her name was Zira. Does that ring a bell?" I knew she was helping me get out of this lie when she winked. I gasped, eyes growing wider. I needed to find a way out of this.

"I-I remember now." I looked around, blinking. "I am Zira!" I began to cry, knowing now that all of them know that I was a twister of minds and a killer. I felt Uzairi lay down next to me. "Shh, shh. You are different now. You didn't remember who you were." I pulled away. "But look what _I _did!" He stood up. "You brought two prides together and made peace. I see no wrong in that." I felt Fiane rub against me. "She should be exiled!" one lioness cried. Murmurs of agreement spread. "If she goes, I go too!" Fiane yelled. "She saved me from hyenas! Madi Tav could've left me there to die! But she didn't! She risked her own life to save mine!" The murmurs stopped as Uzairi yelled, "She can chose whether she can stay or go! But we treat her as Madi Tav, not Zira!" The lionesses gave me looks of loathing and hatred as they gathered their cubs and went to their sleeping spots. Uzairi motioned for me to follow him. Fiane walked to one of the rocks and laid down.

"Tell me why," Uzairi demanded. And so I told him everything. When I finished my story, I looked up at him, expecting a look of anger. Instead I found a look of pity. "You had a good reason to do all of that. I will explain it to the others. They will except you in time." I smiled and walked to where Fiane slept. "She really looks to you as her mother now," someone said from behind me. I turned to see a white colored lioness with a pink nose. "I'm Kada. She's my niece." I nodded and replied, "You're the king's sister," She nodded. "From another litter. I am two years younger than him. You saved her?" I nodded.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I'm Zira, remember,"

"I'm sure you just used instinct."

We talked for a while longer. Then we parted ways, and I slept beside my new daughter.

The next morning, the lionesses invited me on a hunt. I accepted and asked what it was we were hunting. "Giraffe. We need a lot of meat to feed the pride." I looked around, seeing many lionesses missing. "Where are the others?" Kada replied, "They are with cub." I looked at her with wide eyes. "Uzairi is the father?" She laughed and shook her head. "They come in heat and then leave. A few weeks later, they come back pregnant. Next year, I will make the journey." I nod. "Doesn't your brother have a mate in the pride?" She shook her head. "He believes that she will come from another pride, beautiful and shining. Kinda sounds like how Fiane described how she first saw you." I blush and look away.

Some time later, I have my teeth sunk in the neck of a giraffe. I am the only one who thought the idea of leaping from a tree when we had it cornered was good. It paid off too. The poor animal collapses and we all leap on it, killing it in under a minute. The feast was held in honor of my first kill in my new pride. Uzairi was so proud of me. Fiane ran to me when the rest of the pride arrived. She leaped up and sat on my head. I smiled and playfully threw my head forward. She tumbled off, smiling and sticking her tongue out. I stuck mine out at her too. Uzairi cleared his throat; I looked up at him. "Madi Tav is now one of us." I smiled and roared. This roar was higher pitched than the one I had when I was Zira. I am Madi Tav now. The others joined in and soon, the whole forest was filed with roaring of different tones and pitches. I was home.

The rest of the day was filled with naps and lounging around. Fiane brought me to her friends. One was named Lololi. It was pronounced low-low-lee. She was a white color with a red tint to her fur. Another was named Rune. He was gold with red markings. He had a stripe like mine and many other run-like markings. The last one was named Akin. His color was a deep tan with a golden underbelly and red eyes like mine. He had a brown tuft that reminded me of Kovu. Fiane was fretting about her scratches and if they would scar or not. Lololi told her they would be fine. Rune made a joke about them that got him a smack in the back of the head from Lololi. "I think that a scar or two would look good on you," Akin commented. Fiane blushed slightly. "Thanks," she murmured as she buried her head in my foreleg.

I slept beside Fiane again that night. In the middle of the night, I awoke to a smell I knew all too well. "FIRE!" I yelled out. This woke up all of the other lionesses. Uzairi ran to Kada. "Go warn Kopa and bring him back here!" This name rung a bell but I had no time to think on it. I picked Fiane by her scruff and took off, running to the river. Many of the others followed my lead.

We got to the river and crossed to the rocky area that held little to no plant life. Uzairi followed with Kada and a lion I presumed to be Kopa. This was the cub that…..that belonged to Nala. And Scar….the same Kopa that was presumed dead by Simba. The one who had Selene as a foster mother. But where was she? As soon as Uzairi made sure everyone was out ok, I walked to Kopa a.k.a. Mufassa look alike. "Do you remember me?" I ask. He looks me over. "You do seem familiar. The name's Kopa." He extends a paw of friendship which I accept. "Madi Tav. I'm new. You aren't from around here are you?" He shook his head. "I remember my mother. She was named Selene. You knew her?" I smiled and said yes. Then I explained what happened to him/us. He feels bad for me and wants to go home. "I did remember your daughter Vitani. She met me one day when I was exploring. This was in the beginning of Simba's reign but after you and yours was exiled. We were playing together when, Nuka was it? Came and drove me away. I had a bunch of cuts and scratches when I ran to Selene. We left, in fear of me being killed by Nuka. I'm sure I had bled a lot before it stopped and we left. We came here and then Selene died of red fever. I lived just past the other side of the acacia forest in a small cave." Uzairi must've been listening to our conversation. When Kopa and I finished talking, he came up and asked me to go with him to see the rest of his burned kingdom…and to look for the bodies of the seven missing lionesses. I agreed and told Fiane to stay with Kada. We crossed the river and walked to the remains of the acacia forest. He shook his head. "All of it, destroyed. And so many dead. What do we do?" I came over and nuzzled him. "We can go to the Pridelands." He broke the tender moment and looked at me like I was crazy. "Why? What would they do to you if they knew you were alive?" I was sure that Vitani had explained everything I told her to. It was for after the fight and the others needed to know why I was like I was. As I told him, he agreed that was what we should do until our land grew back. "Before we head back, there is something I need to ask you, Madi Tav." And those next few words scared me to death. "Will you be my mate?" My eyes grew wide. "I know you are afraid that I will do what Simba did to you, but I promise that I will believe you before any other lioness. And I promise to treat you like who you are and not who you were." I think it over for a few minutes, looking down, vision shifting from pebble to pebble. And then I smelled her. A breeze blew over the land full of ash, seeds, and feathers. My mother's voice sounded in my ear, "_He is telling the truth. Uzairi loves you more than Simba ever could, would, or does. And he will never treat you like _he _did." _

The wind stops and her presence goes away too. I looked into his grey eyes that are so full of hope and love. "Yes," I whisper. He laughs and then grins. We soon make our way to a small cave.

When we return and make the announcement, Kopa asks for something I never expected him to ask for. "May I take Vitani as my mate when we return?" I

agree wholeheartedly. Soon, we will make the one day trip to the Pride lands.

**A small note here. I want to ask my readers if they like the way this story is headed. More tragedy? Less love? PM me and tell me. I may rewrite a few chapters in a separate story and make them more to the majority's liking. Post later k?**

Fiane and I walked together with Kada and Uzairi beside us. I led the whole pride to the Pridelands, hoping and praying that Vitani got the story right. The Deltalands were only a day's walk from my old home. As we neared the land I was raised in, I saw the rock. The cubs gasped but I just breathed it in. Deep down inside, I knew that this was my first home. I let Uzairi lead the way from then on. Soon, the whole scene began top take place. Two lionesses walked to us from afar. I recognized one immediately to be my daughter. The other was Kiara. I smiled at them, knowing that I looked different.

"Who goes there?" Kiara called, staying a safe distance away. Uzairi explained what had happened as Vitani edged closer and closer to us. Soon, she saw me and broke into a full-out sprint. Of course, Fiane scrambled to stand behind Kada. "Mother!" she exclaimed and fell, sobbing into my shoulder. "It's alright, Vitani, I'm here." I whispered back to her. Kiara had a look of forgiveness on her face. My daughter had done her job. I looked her over now, seeing how she had changed. Her eyes became brighter and she wasn't nearly as scrawny as she used to be. Her tuft was trimmed and fur groomed. Kopa stood behind me, whistling innocently. I chuckled, not the sadistic one that Tani was used to. No, this was one that showed happiness, the real kind. I watched Vitani pull away and look over at Kopa. She smiled and recognized him instantly. Apparently by the way she nuzzled him they had met more than once. Kiara had came over and was talking to Uzairi now. Soon, the two led us to Pride rock, Kiara running ahead to tell Simba and Nala and possibly even Kovu. I haven't even thought of Kovu. I needed to explain to him and Vitani about their lineage. How would she take it, knowing that she was the rightful queen of Pride Rock? Kiara and Kovu would be angry. But it was her birthright until she gave it up. How would Kovu take it, knowing that I wasn't his mother like he was raised to think? I was sure that he would be angry, living with another lie all his life.

Soon, we arrived. And I saw Simba for the first time since our battle. He had a few new scars but so did I. His eyes were filled with regret seeing me with Fiane on my back and Vitani and Uzairi at my side.

"Greetings, Uzairi of the Deltalands. I have heard what brings you here."

"Greetings, Simba. Yes, a fire has whipped out all of our home. We hope to stay here temporarily until the grasses grow back."

After a minute or two of discussion, we all moved to get acquainted, or in my case reacquainted, with the opposite pride. I said my hellos to all of the ex-Outlanders. They now knew why I was like I was and forgave me for everything. The Pridelanders did the same. And then I came to Nala. "Nala," I said.

"Zira,"

"I go by Madi Tav now,"

"You are still Zira to me until you prove me different,"

"Look, Nala, I don't understand why you see this way. Vitani told you why….you know. I just can't see why-" Nala cut me off with a snarl. "Why? You mean why I hate you?" I nodded.

"I hate you because of what you did before. You almost stole Simba from me. You _did_ steal half of my family from me!" I looked at her with a puzzled face and asked, "What do you mean I stole half of your family?" She snarled again. "You took two of my cousins with you! And they all died out there! You remember Mina and Lina? They were _the only family I had left_!" I did remember those two. They were Scar and Sarafina's cubs. Young, light colored, and fierce, the twins were a great set of fighters until they both died of the same unknown sickness. Both didn't like Simba but Nala encouraged a better relationship between them. They blamed him for the death of their father.

Soon, Uzairi came over and told me someone wanted to see me. I bid Nala goodbye and walked with my mate to see…Kovu.

"Mother,"

"Kovu, I have to say that I am so-" I began an apology but got choked up. He looked at me with his apple-green eyes. He looked like the rouge that fathered him. AsIoa would be proud to see what her son had become. "I have to talk to you and Vitani for a while," He nodded and walked off to find his sister. Uzairi nuzzled me and wiped away the tears streaming down my face. Soon, Kovu came back and we set off, aiming for the acacia forest. We walked in silence, Vitani in the middle.

I sighed and sat in the shade of the same tree I climbed years ago. "Kovu, I have to first say that I am sorry for making you like you were. If there was a way around it, I would've done anything to avoid it. But look, it brought you and Kiara together. It brought three different prides together too. But I am sorry anyway." He looked at me with eyes full of understanding and forgiveness.

"It is ok. I forgive you, Mother," I smiled and then look at Vitani.

"There is something else though," Both looked at me with interest and curiosity. "Kovu, I am not your real mother. My friend, AsIoa, came with a rouge to Pride Rock during Scar's reign. Scar said that she could stay but her mate had to leave. His name was Kuzimu. You two could be twins. But you have your mother's eyes. I know that you lived with yet another lie, but I would rather have had you having me as a foster mother than no mother at all." He looked out at the savannah and nodded, understanding why. I looked at my only real offspring.

"Vitani, you are my daughter, not someone else's. But you weren't Scar's daughter." Both of them looked at me with surprised eyes. "Your father is someone that you know well,"

"Who? Please tell me that he is still alive,"

"He is,"

"Who is it?"

I took a deep breath and began telling her the story of my life. I stopped right before Simba came back. "So? I still don't know who he is?"

"Well, Tani, he doesn't know that you are his daughter. But he is a king," She gasped and looked at Kovu, realization coming to both of them. "Simba…is my father?" I nod and hang my head. "It was so easier not telling you and letting you believe that Scar was your father. I am so sorry," She shook her head. "So, Kiara is my half-sister?" I nod. "Who is Kopa? Isn't he Simba's son?" she asks.

"Kopa is the son of Nala and Scar. He was raised by Nala's sister Selene." Then I tell her his story. "So, can I still be his mate?" she asked. "Yes! You two aren't blood relatives." After a few more questions, we walked back to Pride Rock. "Will you ever tell him?" Vitani asked. I shook my head and replied, "It would just be too awkward. Plus, I am part of the Deltalands Pride now." I gasp and stop in the middle of the path. "What?" Vitani asked. "You do realize that you, not Kiara, is rightful queen of Pride Rock?" Her eyes got as big as the sun just then and twice as big. "I…..I am? But how do you know who was born first?" I shrugged, claiming that Rafiki would know.

She set off in search of the monkey as Kovu and I walked back to the rock.


End file.
